H I D D E N ' S E C R E T S
by Kisu Mai Metsuki
Summary: I thought I was a normal girl. I thought I was, until I was kidnapped by monsters. What's Seireitei? Why do they plan to destroy it? Before I know it, I'm caught, and I don't think I want to let go. Only some secrets are hidden. Grimmjowxoc Hitsugayaxoc
1. Just Your Average Day

Hi! Ok, well I know a few people from Fanfiction, like Kiwi-chan, but I hadn't looked at it until just recently. I had been on quizilla before (Which gets a bad rep) until I saw that there were more....ahem...interesting stories here. (Though some are the same) And then I figured, hey, why not write a story? I would like people to like it, and it'd be cool if you could review it or something!

Ok, I know not a lot of people like fancy titles, but to me that's half the fun in makign a story! So I don't mind critizism, but please do not bug me about the title.

Warning, this is an OC X Canon pairing story. I've taken a character from the anime, and paired them with my own original character, ok? Also, this story won't really follow the anime line, it's not the same plot either, It's all something I made up.

Well, this is going to be a Grimmjow (Why do they say 'ow' at the end? I thought it was 'aw'! It sounds so much better) fanfic, with Shiro-kun as well! I love triangles, confusion, etc. I also don't know who's gunna get the girl, so your guess is as good as mine for now.

These first few chapters will be a little bit slow, like kind of boring, showing my OC's regular life style. One thing I hate though is when OC's are either too boring, like nothing really makes them stand out in the society, or when they stand out so much they might as well be wearing a sign that says just that. But not to fear! This is gunna be the best story I'll write! I'm putting my body and mind together to create this!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**()H.I.D.D.E.N)(.~.)(S.E.C.R.E.T.S.)()**_

_Kubo Tite has copyrighted Bleach._

_Kisu Mai Metsuki has copyrighted this story, and my OC's._

_**Secret Number One**  
_

_

* * *

_

_"Just Your Average Day"_

I should've stayed home today, I really, really should've. The moment I heard we had two transfers from Tokyo, I immediately thought '_Oh great! Spit balls will be flying, gum will be stuck in hair, what next? A soda pop explosion like the one Amuro made last year?_' Oh but wait, that wasn't the worst part. One of them was a genius, aka a NERD. Hah, welcome to Hell buddy, it's a one way trip, jump off while you can! I could picture them now! Round glasses, greased back hair, suspenders, socks pull all the way up, joking about big numbers I couldn't understand....oh yeah, that's them alright.

To be honest I'm not too fond of change. I like it when everything is the same, no matter how bad, or good it gets. I guess you just get used to everything eventually.

All the guys had gathered together, planning on spit balling the two as soon as they walked through the door. The girls were either complaining or couldn't be bothered by it. And where is the teacher you might ask? Out on a coffee break, as usual. English was never in any of our classes interest, so most just ignored her to the point that she left.

Hah, I'm the smart one out of all of them. I actually know English as a first language, but to the down side, people laugh at me for my accent.

In that simple hour a lot could be done. One of the many things I do is finish the work (Don't want to fall behind) then read Shounen-ai for the next little while.

I normally get to about page fourteen when......

"Ew! Kaori, how could you read such a thing?!" Blobs of brown would temporarily cloud my vision, before I flicked the short streams of hair out of my feild of vision. "Look who's talking. You're the one reading over my shoulder. Besides, you know you like it." I teased. She blushed furiously, before flailing her arms, ranting over and over again on how in-appropriate it was for ladies to read such material.

I sighed, and held the book in front of her.

She stopped her ranting, and blinked, staring at me a little bit. I grinned cheekily. "If you want a private read, take it to the bathrooms." I said, winking for effect.

Her cheeks burned....is that steam coming out of her ears? Anyway, she did take it, but huffed as she sat down on the seat behind me. I shook my head, laughing at how careful she was to make sure no one saw her as she silently flipped the pages, blushing even more.

Kanto Leiki, the nuttiest girl of the tenth grade. She's an honor student, but often acts out as a five year old, on any kind of subject. She's also my best friend.

Go figure.

* * *

It'd been half the day, and yet there hadn't been the slightest whiff of a new kids scent in the wind. Hmm, did we subconsciously scare them off? That wouldn't be the strangest thing we've done. A sudden knock on the door wrecked my train of thought.

The teacher paused in the midst of his rambling, looked to the door, then headed out it. He re-emerged with a huge smile, something he was well known for. Kuroki-sensei was a sweet teacher, un-afraid of the adolescences 'running amuck', and instead, tried to under stand us better, which is why we respect him a bit more. He's my second favorite teacher, but held my favorite subject, Biology.

"Everyone, I am surre you have heard that there are two new students today in class. Please welcome them." He turned to the door. "You may come in now."

As he said that, the boys looked at each other, and picked up a straw they'd been carrying all day, along with wetted pieces of paper. They aimed, ready for fire.

W-Woah.......

I stared at the two that just walked in.

One of them was a female, and didn't seem to be very shy. She had a spunky personality radiating off of her, but I wonder if it was just because she wasn't new alone. She had almond colored hair in a bun, her eyes matched her hair color. She was very slim, and definitely taller than me. The uniform made her look adorable, and somewhat more innocent than I guessed she was. I doubted she wore skirts a lot, since she fiddled with it from time to time.

The other was male, and I gotta say.....W.O.A.H. He was shorter than the girl, maybe shorter than me, with white hair that was messy with on small bang over his left eye, and teal eyes. He was much more tanned than the girl, or me, but I wonder if it was natural, or he was born with it? He looked lanky, but I could easily define his muscles on his arms. I couldn't tell for his legs, since they were covered from the uniform's pants.

To me, he looked like he was pulled straight from the sky.

I shook my head, how could I think that?! '_Easy Kaori, you can think that as long as no one else knows!_' I thought reassuringly.

"Wow, this sucks." I looked to my left, where Leiki was seated. "What?" I asked.

She looked to me, disappointment shone on her face. "Well, the girl's really pretty, so getting a date from now on will be harder, and the guys hot and all, but a lot of rumors will be going around soon, like how he bleaches his hair."

I looked at her skeptically. "You think he does? It looks real to me."

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, how many people have you seen with white hair that's natural?" She asked.

I huffed, and looked away, knowing a smirk of victory would be evident on her face. She would've danced too if we weren't in the middle of class.

"What are your names, please?" Kuroki-sensei asked.

"Hinamori Momo." The girl bowed, her voice very gentle and soft.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." He sounded more like an adult than Hinamori. I bet he's the genius, not to say she didn't sound intelligent, it just seemed to fit in with logic I suppose.

"I see, Hinamori, please sit beside Inoue." Kuroki-sensei said, pointing to my right.

Orihime? I followed his direction to find her sitting next to Tatsuki, with an open sit next to her.

'_Oh right, she switched classes to be with Tatsuki more..._' Like she needed to, they were pretty close as it was. Hell, _inseparable_ would describe them much more to the point.

"And Hitsugaya, please take the last vacant seat next to Fukushima." He didn't need to point where that was.

Wait....

Aw crap.

I just realized that _my _last name is Fukushima. Yeah, pretty dumb thing to forget, but it happens.

Hitsugaya made his way up the long stair case to the near back, where I sat, in the middle of the middle row. He took his seat next to me silently, as Hinamori took hers. Once they were both settled, Kuroki-sensei began his lecture again.

I couldn't help but looked out the corner of my eye. Crap! He wasn't shorter than me! Oh no, there nothing wrong with that, it's just the fact that I'm too short to be a normal girl! Man, why me? I wish I was taller....

Leiki tapped my shoulder, and leaned next to my ear. "Well, he looks hotter up close! You going to asking him out?!" Barely a whisper, yet it still sounded like a shout. "No, and besides, I'm busy." Is all I said, and I never got a reply.

I decided to take a few small notes, since I had nothing better to do. I can't say I liked school, then again, I didn't at all consider it pointless.

I wasn't half way through my notes, before someone shot up their hand.

"Kuroki-sensei, would you mind going over each question with us? I don't think some of us understand it." Ugh, that was definitely Yotshiba Sorano, the most annoying, prideful, intelligent (sadly), preppiest girl here. She has the will to show off her intelligence like it's a new car. The guys, much like right now, stare at her a lot, and she always gets that attention.

It's funny how in a school that is so bias, Yotshiba straddles the boundaries without difficulty, and gets away with it.

I rolled my eyes at her behavior.

"Actually, I believe I will ask a few questions instead. Starting with you, Yotshiba. What can create energy directly from the sun?" He asked.

She smirked. "Autotroph."

"Very good, Kanto." Leiki stood up suddenly, a little giddy about the whole questionnaire thing. "Y-Yes?"

"Would you please tell me what a biological community of interacting organisms and their physical environment is?" He questioned her.

"Um-um...an Ecosystem?" She didn't seem very confident, which she hardly ever was.

"Yes, now Shirotaka, what are living things described as?"

"Uhhhh, breathing things?"

I sighed, and rested my head on the desk. "I wonder when he'll figure out half the class is a bunch of idiots?" I muttered.

"Fukushima, you're pretty talkative. For the disturbance, would you answer questions 10 to 12 in your notes?" He asked.

I sighed, nodded, and stood. I flipped the page, and recited my quick answers.

"An abiotic in a tropical rain forest is water, a Biotic is a monkey. An ecosystem is a natural unit consisting of all plants, animals, and micro-organisms. A habitat is an area in which the living object lives and has access to the necessities." I sat back down, and rested my jaw on my hand.

"Well well, you've improved quite a bit, Fukushima. I believe Yotshiba has a run for her money now." Teased our Sensei. I couldn't help but smile, heh, kill two birds with one stone. I could see her exploding into little bits in the corner.

"What about you, Hitsugaya? What is an uncontrolled division of cells?"

He didn't even seem to think about it, neer left out a beat to Sensei's question. I have to say I was impressed by it. Almost to the point that I despised it.

"Cancer."

"Very good, now, let's turn to the next chapter, and we will all begin studying for the test next week."

I could hear groans of disapproval.

* * *

Walking home, for a normal person, is supposed to be a sort of relief. To be out of the classroom, and out of a 'burden'.

That's for normal people, with normal families.

My parents lived in a small house, too small in fact, to fit three ? Oh simple. They couldn't afford more than a house that was squished between two bigger houses.

I looked to the drive way to see a red sports car parked outside. My eyes widened, this was a surprise.

"Big brother?" I asked to no one, as I hurried inside.

I didn't even have to open the door to hear the screams and shouts. I couldn't tell what they were saying, it was too loud to understand. I rushed inside anyways, it was normal for Sayu and Akira to act like this, but what made me worried was what Big Brother came here for.

When I went to clutch the handle, the door opened, and out stepped a tall man with dark brown hair, and green eyes. He had a sports jacket on, with what looked like a muscle shirt. He grinned when he saw me.

"Hey, Kaori."

I blinked, staring at him.

"Big Brother, why are you here?" I asked as I raced forward and hugged him. He caught me in the embrace, and I grinned. "I came to get you." He said it like it was so obvious. I laughed a little, did I mention that he was so tall I was on my tippy-toes?

"Right, duh!" I let go, and he mimicked, ruffling my hair. I hated that he did that, and scowled.

"Hey! You're gunna grease my hair to bits!" He rolled his eyes as I attempted to push his hand away. "What a girly girl." I glared. "Girly?! I'll give you a knuckle sandwich bud!"

He laughed at me. "All talk, no action." He sneered. I huffed, and stomped on his foot as I walked to the car. He yelped in pain.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He whined as he held his foot. "For being a jerk! Now let's go!" I said as I shut the door to the passenger's side after climbing in.

He scrambled after me, and started the car. We drove away, not a single complaint coming from the house.

So typical.

Brother turned the music up loudly, another typical thing. He hated distractions while driving. What a paranoid freak. But I loved him to death for it. It let me take a good view out the window, and at everything rushing by. Brother lived at a slightly more expensive part of town. I was actually very pleased with him. Since our parents always argued, he moved out when he turned fifteen, ten years ago.

It finally became that he took care of me, once I was eight and he was eighteen. It actually became easier as I got older.

I was proud that he was my brother, Haku, the lawyer, who made more than enough money. He was more like a dad than a sibling, but I couldn't picture him as anything else than my brother, it'd just be wrong.

* * *

When we sat to eat dinner, Haku was extra talkative.

"So how long before you can get your license?" He asked.

I thought for a moment as I chewed my pasta. "A few months, I can then get my Beginner's."

"Oh. How are you doing in school?"

"...Good....?"

"That's definitely reassuring." He said flatly.

I sighed, and shrugged. "Well, I know I'm passing English and Biology, but I'm not too sure on Math and History. Gym is gym, pretty easy to pass."

"Wow, we're almost opposites." He laughed. Haku had flying scores in math, history, English was a bit choppy, and record breaking in gym. We really are opposites! Heh, guess we also have different thoughts on our futures.

Haku always talked about finding the perfect woman, not gorgeous, not ugly, smart, athletic, easy going, etc. He would marry her and have five kids (I'd choke on my food each time) three boys two girls, and be a lawyer. Well he has one part filled out for sure. The only other part I'm concerned about, is marriage. Anything else is not my business!

Unlike Haku, I wanted to become a veterinarian. I wasn't sure on marriage, just that I wanted someone who was smart, comedic, romantic. If I did have kids it'd be two boys. Gah! What am I saying?! Thinking of kids at this age, hah! I laugh at that! Ha,hahaha......hah......damn.

"Wrestling's on tonight, wanna watch?" Haku asked.

I shrugged, not really in the mood to watch something so fake.

"I dunno, I kind of feel like going to sleep. I'm really tired." I yawned for emphasis as I stretched. He smiled, and ruffled my hair. I glared at him, and poked out my tongue. He grabbed it, not letting me retract.

I squirmed and wriggled letting out inaudible sounds here and there. I reached forward and pulled his chocolate silk tresses. In return he yelped and let go. I smirked, letting go as well.

"Well, I believe we know who won that, don't we?" I smirked at him. He yawned. "Aw look at the time! Time to go to sleep. Night." He got up and left in a flash. I laughed, before heading to my own room. I decided I'd shower in the morning, and changed into a baggy T-shirt and some shorts.

I yawned once more, before I fell into slumber.

* * *

Kya! Yay! I got that much written! And I did it in one day! Wow, not bad, not bad if I do say so myself....

So what do y'all think? Is Kaori too.....out there? If she is, I can fix her! Very easy, I just didn't want her boring, but oooooohhhhhweeeeelllllll.

R&R PLEASE!

_"Bai-Bai"_

_Metsu-chan  
_


	2. Walk With Me

Wow, I got two reviews in the very first day! Sweetness. Here I thought it would've bombed. If anybody is wondering, I'm going to mess around with a few things, in order to make a better plot line, so I hope you guys will like it.

I'm also wondering about using third point of view for a little while, so you guys can get the idea of my character, but then I thought, 'Use Strawberry Vision!'

* * *

_**(+****)H.I.D.D.E.N)(.~.)(S.E.C.R.E.T.S.)(+)**_

_Kubo Tite has copyrighted Bleach._

_Kisu Mai Metsuki has copyrighted this story, and my OC's._

_**Secret Number Two**  
_

_

* * *

_

_"Walk With Me." _

**_Ichigo_**

"You never told me why you are all here." I said, getting a little impatient with the icy captain.

Said captain played around on his phone, searching for something possibly. The little beeps indicated how many times he pressed a button.

Sitting on the roof of the school was against the rules, but oh well, what could they do? In high school, no one seemed to care as much about what we did, and how we did it.

"As you know, Aizen had betrayed Seireitei almost two weeks ago. Though things have gone back to normal, it is possible that he could strike." Toushiro said.

I furrowed my brow. "What makes you think he'll attack here?" I asked. It didn't make any sense to attack here, wouldn't Aizen attack Seireitei? Toushiro closed his phone, and his eyes. He sighed deeply. "To be honest, we have next to no idea why, but his Riatsu could be mapped a few days back, right around this area."

My eyes widened. "A-Aizen was here?! I...I didn't even..." I felt ashamed for not knowing in the slightest that Aizen was here.

"Go away!" That was Momo's voice...

Both Toushiro and I looked over the edge. Down below the only two visible was a guy I didn't know, and a girl. He slowly came closer, as she hurriedly ran back.

"Momo...?" Whispered the confused captain.

We both watched -more like waited- for something to happen. It was clear she didn't want to be there, and we were just itching to run down and help her. Yet, we stood there, watching.

"Aw c'mon! What's it going to take for ya to go out with me?" He asked.

This wasn't good. Half of the guys at this school will use physical power to make a girl their date. We were both about to run for the stairs (since jumping off a building in public isn't a good idea) when we heard the sudden '_**BAM**_'. I looked over the edge to see the guy holding his head, and a girl glaring at him. It became obvious who she was the moment he saw the red hair so messily cut.

Fukushima Kaori.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?! You should leave ladies alone if they don't like you!" She shouted. Man I haven't seen Kaori this mad -or at all- in a while, but when she's mad, she's _**really**_ mad. I remember the _one_ time she'd been this mad....

The guy glared back at her. "Shut the Hell up you bitch! How dare you punch me!"

"I didn't! A rock did!" Even as he was over a foot taller and getting in her face, Kaori just got even more up in his, standing on her toes to glare at him. She did her best to impersonate a tough person, but even I knew she'd never hurt a fly.

"Why you little-! Arg! You know what? Forget it!" He turned, trying to act tough as he walked away. It seemed to work, the tough persona I mean.

Kaori wiped the sweat from her brow. "Phew, that was close." She then turned to Momo. "Hi Hinamori, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, ummm, thank you." Momo smiled.

"No problem! Gotta keep them in guys at this school can be total jerks, except for Ichigo and his friends, their cool." Kaori said, grinning as she scratched the back of her neck. I looked to Toushiro, to see he was watching the two as they began talking.

"She makes an impression." He said.

"Who, Kaori? Yeah, not always a good one though." I replied.

"Yeah..."

It was silent for a moment, before I noticed Toushiro focusing on said girl more.

"Toushiro?" I asked.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, and what?"

I looked back to the girls.

"Is something wrong with Kaori?" I asked. He shook is head. "It's just that her Riatsu is strange. When she was shouting it felt sinister, but now it feels soft and careless. A bit strange for Riatsu to react this precise to moods." He said.

"Now that you mention it...." Riatsu does react to moods, but it only rises and falls. It was as if hers had emotions. "...That is a little bit unusual."

"Do you know her life style very well?" He asked. I shrugged. "Not perfectly, but I do know her basic life. Why?"

Toushiro seemed deep in thought. "Riatsu will sometimes, on rare occasions, begin to react according to the person's mood when they are under extreme conditions."

"Conditions?" I asked, furrowing my brow. What was Toushiro getting at?

"Conditions like having to work extremely hard, extreme depression, or even stress. These can all cause this to happen." He replied simply, watching the two girls walking away.

I thought a bit about Kaori. "She doesn't like to talk about her family, but I know her parents fight constantly. Her brother moved out about ten years ago, but I don't know if she sees him on a regular basis."

Toushiro closed his eyes, seeming to take in the information. "I see. It is a possibility that that is the case, I suppose."

* * *

**_Kaori_**

"So Momo, do you have a crush on someone?" I asked, smirking at her. She blushed, and I could tell she had someone in mind.

It'd been a few hours that we were hanging out. She insisted I called her by first name, so I insisted she did the same. I liked Momo, she was fun, spirited, and didn't downcast very easily, possibly never at all.

"Who is it? Hitsugaya?" I asked slyly.

Momo shook her head, and for a moment I thought I had her. That is, until she spoke.

"Honestly Shiro-kun and I are childhood friends!"

"Shiro-kun? You really must be close if he lets you call him that!" I smiled. It was so cute seeing something like this. You only ever read about a boy and a girl being friends from when they were little kids.

"You want to go shopping? I haven't gone lately." I was so happy that Haku gave me my own credit card as my last birthday present.

She smiled politely, and nodded. We both began to walk to a busy part of town.

ZzzzzZZZZiiii_p_!

I blinked, stopping in my tracks. My red eyes scanned around me, checking for the source for the strange sound, that reminded me of a strange zipper.

"Kaori-chan, is something wrong?" I turned my attention back to Momo, but not my head. "Did you hear that? It sounded like a zipper...."

"I did, but I didn't know if you did." She answered honestly. "Do you know what it could be?" I asked. She shook her head, I had a bit of a down casted look. She brushed her chocolate brown locks out of the way of her vision, and smiled at me.

"I think it's best to just keep walking." She said. I was careful to listen for any strained calmness. None. I suppose she is being sincere, then again, my lack of ability to judge people didn't exactly help me.

I looked over to one of the shop windows, and found a really pretty looking dress in the window.I pointed enthusiastically.

"Momo-chan! Look over there!" I gushed. She followed my gaze, and grinned. "Oh wow! Let's go there next!" She almost sung out.

I nodded in urgent agreement.

* * *

Pressure.

I felt it folding over my every nerve, like an eternal weight was being pressed against my head and shoulders.

Yet, I was walking, simply and easily. There wasn't a reason for me to feel like a million pounds, yet that is exactly what I felt.

_Pshzoom!_

I looked hastily over my shoulder. I swear it sounded like a race car just went past me. You know the sound when something is going really really fast? Yeah, that's it. The sudden wind didn't calm me one bit either.

"Kaori-chan?" I jolted back to reality as I focused on Momo, who walked just ahead of me.

"Yeah?" I asked, mildly not paying attention. It was only when I noticed the sweat rolling off her face, that I realized something was wrong. I paused mid-step, a look of determination hopefully spread across my features.

"Momo-chan, what's wrong?" I asked firmly, yet I could tell my voice was shaking. She shook her head, but even that looked forced. "No-Nothing's wrong, just a little hot is all." She muttered.

"Momo, it's fifteen degrees outside, I highly doubt that's the reason." I stated flatly, brushing my fiery bangs out of my face. Maybe I should just hack it all off?

"I...I think we should go home, I'm way too tired..." She said.

I watched her for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, I guess we could go shopping another day." She nodded enthusiastically to that, before turning on her heel. I followed close behind her.

'_That's really strange. Just a moment ago, she seemed perfectly fine and carefree. Now she's suddenly tired? Something's wrong.'_

I watched her carefully, questioning her motives. '_Better to leave it be...for now.' _"Hey Momo, where do you live? I can walk you home if you want." I offered, maybe she might spill something on the way. She shook her head, much to my dismay.

"No, it's alright, Shiro-chan would be very upset with me if I let anybody come over." My eyes widened slightly.

"You and Hitsugaya even live together? Don't your parents get suspicious?" I asked.

She looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" Dang, she asked so innocently, I'd hate to see her reaction....

I looked away, slightly embarrassed now. "N-Nothing!" I wonder if she even noticed my frazzled look, because she just kept on walking.

With a sigh, I followed her, waiting for the street corner that I would turn off at. I looked around as I walked, taking in the it did, however, come the corner I was to turn at, I stopped. Surprisingly, Momo did too. She looked at me, slightly confused.

"This is the street I live on, since you told me not to bother walking you home." I pointed down the long street of houses. Big houses that looked a little bit more....Up to date? I don't really know what to call them. She looked down the street, taking in all of the houses.

"Wow! Your Mom and Dad must be pretty wealthy!" She seemed to be forcing some of that out.

However, when she mentioned said parents, I couldn't help but feel a pang in my lower abdomen. I smiled, closing my eyes to try and stop the angry look that would be seen if she looked into them. "Y-Yeah. I guess so..." Man, I couldn't hold this mini-smile even!

Turning on my heel, I headed down the street at a slow run. I waved over my shoulder.

"Bye Momo-chan! I really should get home! See you tomorrow!" I shouted, expecting her to be confused by my sudden burst.

"Uh, yeah! Bye Kaori-chan!" Momo shouted.

I looked back and was about to shout over my shoulder, but I stopped when I only saw an empty space. Slowly, my running came to a halt as I stared strangely at the vacant area. "Strange..." I muttered.

_Pshzoom!_

The gears in my mind turned at an alarming rate, well for me, as I lifted my arms to protect myself from the sudden wind. "Woah!" I almost shouted. Almost.

I turned around quickly, to the direction I had been heading.

And suddenly..........

_**BAM!**_

I was out like a light.

* * *

OK! Sorry it took sooooo freakin' long! I got caught up in summer too much! I forgot all about ! Ok, well hope you guys like this! Sorry it's soooo short, but I gotta go now, so bye!

R&R!!!!

"_Bai Bai"_

_Metsu-chan  
_


End file.
